Bhiwani district
Bhiwani district ( )( ) is one of the 21 districts of Haryana state in northern India. Bhiwani was created on 22 December 1972. The district headquarter is situated in Bhiwani town. The district occupies an area of . It is situated between 28.19 deg. & 29.05 deg. north latitudes and 75.26 deg. and 76.28 deg. east longitudes. It has 442 villages with a population of 1,425,022. The district headquarters is the city of Bhiwani, which is around 124 kilometres from Delhi. Other major towns in the district are Bhiwani, Siwani, Charkhi Dadri, Loharu, Tosham and Bawani Khera.http://bhiwani.nic.in/introduction.asp As of 2011 it is the third most populous district of Haryana (out of 21), after Faridabad and Hisar. Origin of name The district is named after its headquarters, Bhiwani city. Bhiwani city, it is believed, was founded by a Rajput named Neem after his wife Bhani. The name Bhani later changed to Bhiyani and subsequently to Bhiwani. History Excavations (1968–73 and 1980–86) in the village of Mitathal in Bhiwani have unearthed evidence of pre-Harappan and Harappan (Indus Valley Civilization) culture in the area. Near the village of Naurangabad, about 10 km from Bhiwani, preliminary diggings in 2001 have revealed artifacts like coins, tools, sieves, toys, statues and pots up to 2500 years old. According to the archaeologists the presence of coins, coin moulds, statues and design of the houses, suggests that a town existed here sometimes in the Kushan, Gupta and the Youdheya period till 300 BC. Bhiwani city finds mention in Ain-e-Akbari and has been a prominent centre of commerce since time of Mughals. Divisions The district comprises five sub-divisions: Bhiwani, Dadri, Loharu, Siwani and Tosham. These sub-divisions are further divided into six tehsils: Bhiwani, Dadri, Loharu, Siwani, Bawani Khera and Tosham. There are six Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district: Bhiwani, Dadri, Loharu, Badhra, Bawani Khera and Tosham. Bawani Khera is part of Hisar Lok Sabha constituency and rest are part of Bhiwani-Mahendragarh Lok Sabha constituency. Demographics According to the 2011 census Bhiwani district has a population of 1,629,109, roughly equal to the nation of Guinea-Bissau or the US state of Idaho. This gives it a ranking of 306th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.32 %. Bhiwani has a sex ratio of 884 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.7 %. Education 4 engineering colleges in Bhiwani : The Technological Institute of Textile & Sciences,Bhiwani. B.R.C.M. College of Engineering & Technology Bahal,Bhiwani. Bhiwani Institute Of Technology & Science,Bhiwani There are many Graduate and Post Graduate colleges in Bhiwani. 1. Vaish PG College Bhiwani 2. Govt. College Bhiwani 3. Govt. Girls College Bhiwani 4. Adrash PG College (for Girls) Bhiwani 5. Kirori Mal B.Ed. College Bhiwani 6. Janta Vidya Mandir Ch. Dardri 7. Govt. College Bound 8. Bansilal Govt.Girl College Tosham Religious places Bhiwani is known for its numerous temples and therefore is also known as Chhota Kashi. A Sri Hari Har temple is there. There is a Jain temple in Ranila, 27 km. away from Bhiwani town. There is a Maa Durga temple in Devsar Dhaam. Sports Lately, Bhiwani has emerged as major centre of Indian boxing as all four boxers representing India at Beijing Olympics 2008 are products of SAI boxing hostel at Bhiwani.To top that three of them Akhil Kumar, Vijender Kumar and Jitender Kumar reached the quarterfinals of their respective categories. While Akhil and Jitendra lost in their respective quarterfinals bouts Vijender Kumar qualified to the semifinals thereby ensuring India's first ever Boxing medal (Bronze) in the Summer Olympics games. Paramjeet Samota who won a gold for India in the CWG games 2010 also lives in a small village called Dinod in this Bhiwani district. National Leaders of Bhiwani Bhiwani is home town of Renowned Freedom Fighter and Social Reformer Late Choudhary. Bansilaal, (former Chief Minister of Haryana, Member of Parliament, Member of Legislative Assembly, Dy. Chief Minister, Speaker of Haryana Assembly and Minister in Haryana Cabinet) who also known for his contribution in Bhiwani by establishing many educational institutions like Adarsh Mahila Mahavidyalya (awarded best women college in Haryana), Vaish educations institutes (PG College, schools), Nature Cure Hospital (Prakritik Chikitsalya) Bhiwani and many more charitable and social organisation. See also * Sahu * Yadav * Gurgaon * Manesar * Chandeni * Grewal References External links *Official website of Bhiwani district Category:Districts of Haryana Category:Bhiwani district Category:Established in 1972